


Hot space

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 3





	Hot space

\- I really like the "HOT SPACE" album Bri.. No matter what you or the critics might think..  
\- It's fuckin disco Y/N...  
\- Maybe it will take time for it to sink in for some people.. And it is just because you don't dance.. You'll never know.. maybe you like it later on..  
Brian shrugged his shoulders and took down the last of his beer before he hinted to the bartender to give him another one  
\- Damn it.. This party sucks aswell  
..maybe I begin tog get to old for this shit  
He looked around and saw John clearly drunk dancing around, Freddie was happy, he chatted and mingled with everyone, Roger was cheerful and snuggled in his girlfriends neck  
The release party was a huge success for everyone else but Brian  
\- Bri C'mon.. Cheer up a little, a new tour is coming, you enjoy to be on the road right?  
\- Yeah.. It's not that love.. Ehhmm.  
I have been thinking lately and... I am well over 30 and.. Damnit.. I don’t have my own family.. Even Roger.. Can you believe Roger got a kid before ME!!  
\- Brian, you are drunk.., you have never mentioned this before..  
You could clearly see the panic form in his eyes and even if he had been drinking, you knew he was right  
\- I am serious Y/N.. I have been so deep into writing and music that I have just literally missed everything else around me and.. I know that don't have a biological clock like you girls but... still..  
.. And you? You are still falling for wrong guys or am missing something?   
You sipped on your drink and twirled the tiny umbrella between your fingers.. No.. He was right.. You were like a magnet to idiots, you could not seam to find anyone and you were closing into 30..   
\- Sooo... What are you plan then, you are not exactly meeting your wife while sitting in your studio.. Or.. Hey.. You can go to one of thoose clinics and wank..   
\- No fuckin way.. Are you mad??? I am kinda famous.. Have you forgot that?   
You kept giggling, you could see him in front of you, sneak in there with a big coat and hat..   
\- Sry Bri... Just thought... Well... If not that and adoption is a deal for you.. I have a suggestion...   
He stopped in motion and you could see his eyes widened like he already knew what you were about to say, you had been friends for a few years now and always joked about stuff but..   
\- Brian.. You want a a kid, a family... so do I, sooo ... why not help eachother?   
Brian spat out his beer over the bar and almost dropped the glass and if his eye wasn't fully wide..  
His mouth fell open and he started to stutter and you were not quite sure if he was laughing or not  
\- Ohh.. Omg.. Y/N.. Ehh.. You said I was drunk but.. Omg.. You mean... Shit...   
He stopped laughing and looked and your serious face   
\- Omg.. You're really serious   
\- Hey guys!!! Cheer up!!!   
Freddie came bouncing and slammed his palm in Brians back  
\- The party is over there!!, He pointed with his thumb towards the back of the room  
\- You go ahead Bri, I think it's time for me to go home..   
\- You sure sweetie? He wrapped you into a big hug that only he could, are we still having dinner next Friday?   
\- Yes.. I'll be over at 7 as usual.. You gaved a soft kiss on his cheek and saw him leaving with Freddie 

You tried to not think of the incidence during the week.   
But had you really made a fool of yourself and said theese things? .. If so, you could only hope he would not remember any of it from that night  
For as long as you remembered you tried to hold on to the ritual to see eachother every Friday, from the beginning it was four of you, now it was only you and Brian   
Of course it was a strouggle during the tour, but then he called instead, from Asia, USA.. Sometimes boyfriends or girlfriends had joined and a few occasions you had been little waisted so you had shared a kiss or two, never more...   
You smiled for yourself while you jumped out from the taxi Brian the hopeless romantic and gentleman   
You really wished the best for him, a really sweet girl someone who.. 

\- Y/N!!! HI!!!!!   
\- Hi Bri... Am I early?   
\- No.. God you look beautiful .. , the food is in the owen, come in  
He placed a soft kiss on your forehead and you breathed in his aftershave, he always smelled really good  
\- I brought wine, shall I open it?   
You went into the kitchen where he had prepared vegetarian food, he were an amazing chef, you stomach almost screamed   
He stod silent behind you.. watching   
\- Y/N.. The other day  
\- Bri.. I..   
\- No... S'alright.. been thinking tho... What did you mean when you said we should help eachother   
Shit.. There was no turning back from this, he remembered, every single word   
Sometimes you really wish you were an ostrich   
\- You ok hunnie? He caressed your upper arm and an electrical stream went through your spine  
\- Brian.. Thing is.. You swallowed hard.. I thought you forgot..   
\- I do not forget things like that Y/N..   
You started to fiddling with the corkscrew..   
\- Have you changed your mind   
\- No.. No.. But.. I.. We didn't finish talk about it and.. It is not just to buy a loaf of bread you know..   
It became silent again, you started to sip on your wine, no matter what were about to happen it was best to get shitfaced, in the corner of your eye you saw Brian pour a glass for himself aswell and never taken it down so fast  
\- Don't missjudge me, you are very attractive and it is not that... I wa.. I don’t... Damn it... But our friendship.. I am afraid that we are losing what we have..   
\- Me to Bri..me too, but I want a kid aswell .. And if this is the only way for us.. We might have both friendship and a baby..   
\- But... He put down his glass.. If it doesn't work.. I mean.. Do we ke..   
\- Keep trying? Yes.. I want it to work.., you closed the gap between you two   
\- B.. But.. This mean we are going to have sex right.. Shit.. I can't just.. you know.. without touching.. And..   
He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip   
You placed your head on his chest and trailed your hands up and down his back   
\- It's ok Bri.. It is just me...   
\- That's the thing... It's you.. You.. My friend.. My everything..   
\- Brian... Look at me   
It was almost like he forbid himself for looking at you, he shok his head and a tiny tear fell from his eye  
\- I want you... I want th..this.. s.. so bad.. He stuttered.. pl please let me kiss you   
Finally your lips met, you let out a tiny whimper and your fingers tangled in his dark curls   
You pushed your body against his and his hands fumbled with your blouse  
\- Oh.. No.. Brian.. Shit.. I wanted this to be so perfect.. Our first time.. Shall we.. shall we.. you phanted in his mouth  
\- It.. It is perfect love... It is with you..   
He turned off the stove, the food were less important now, took your hand and led you down the hall to his bedroom   
Never before had your own heart beaten so fast, it felt like your first time all over again, in one way it was but now it was with a man you were so sure of, that you had known so long  
His head fell back and his eyes closed again.. you kissed him softly on his exposed neck and he started to breathe faster, his strong arms pulled you closer and you felt every muscle, every fibre in his body wanting you   
\- L.. Let me touch you..   
His voice almost cracked   
You helped him by taking his hand up to your breast and already hard nipple, he cupped it gently and started touching it while moaning in your ear  
\- Please Bri... I...   
\- Sssscchh... I know... I know.. Let's not rush it ok.. I have wanted to touch you for so long..   
Your hips bucked against his crotch, you whole body was in flames   
You tried desperately to unbuttoned his shirt and you both giggled a little   
He cupped your face with his big hands and looked deep into your eyes   
\- You do know that I love you so much Y/N..  
He kissed you with such passion and intensity, his tounge left a trail of fire along your neck  
\- Omg Bri.. I.. I love I love you too...   
\- Mmmmm... There is soo much I want.. Mmm I want to do with you... I have thought about this so long..   
He laid you down on the bed as you were a treasure, and hooked his long finger in your jeans

Lift up hunnie  
He smirked up at you and you tried to help him wiggle down your tight jeans, in same motion cam your underwear and he gasped after air  
\- Brian... You have seen this before haven't you..  
\- N.. Not yours... Shit I.. Want to make you feel so good but I am afraid I might explode  
\- Bri.. We have time..  
He took his long fingers and drawed patterns on your inner thighs while looking at your glistening core, with one finger he followed the slit between your folds up towards your nub and stopped  
He looked at you while circling your clit fast with his thumb, his other hand held a tight grip around his member  
He removed his thumb and replaced it with his mouth, he whined and whimpered against your core and you could tell he was struggling to hold back  
\- Ahhh Brian ohhh God, feels so good.. Ahhh yes....  
Your walls were soon contracting in an orgasm and you took a firm grip in his hair and pulled him closer  
\- Bri... Ohh Bri... Please... I am ready.. Make me pregnant...

He looked up and smiled at you and once again you saw the tears were building up in his eyes..   
Also you felt it...  
This could be it..  
He placed himself between your legs and kissed you soft on your lips and pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear

You felt him in your entrance slightly stretching you out bit by bit  
You were trembling under him  
His body were shaking and you knew that he could not hold back so much longer  
\- Omg Y/N... I.. Oh God ohhh.. I am so close...  
He tried to slow down his pace but you stopped him by wrapping your legs around his back  
\- Ohh Yes Brian Fill me.. Fill me.. Please Ahh yes...  
You could feel every vein on his throbbing cock was ready to push his seed inside your body  
He snapped his hips a few more times until he came, you felt his warm wave of cum through your walls  
Your final contractions emptied him on the last drops..   
You wanted everything 

All your limbs were tangled together, you laid like that for a long time before anyone said anything 

\- Do you think it worked Y/N?   
\- Mmmmm maybe?   
\- You know we cannot go back to the way we were even if it didn't work right away...   
\- I don't want to Brian...   
\- Me neither.. 

This had changed everything for you   
And this first weekend actually did work... It planted a little seed inside of you   
But neither of you knew that yet

That is another story


End file.
